


Nott And Veth

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [60]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Nott has a question for Caleb and, surprisingly, Caleb kinda has an answer.





	Nott And Veth

“Caleb,” Not started. Caleb looked up from the book that he was reading the flickering firelight and found her staring into the campfire, not really looking at him. For a moment he wondered if she had spoken at all but then she continued. “Do you think that you would ever want to be called Bren again?”

Caleb stiffened at the use of his name and instinctively looked over his shoulder, but there was only Jester, Beau, and Caduceus snoring in a pile. “I don’t think so,” he said, turning back to stare at the book, though now he could hardly see the words. “Not any time soon, at the very least. That name puts us all in danger so long as there are people looking for me.”

Nott sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I guess it’s not the same.”

“Same as what?”

“As me,” she said, looking down at her fingers as the twisted nervously in her lap. “I’ve been thinking lately… maybe I want to be Veth again. I didn’t have to change my name like you did. There’s no one after me.”

“Why did you change your name, then?” he asked, keeping his voice quietly.

Nott let out a shaking breath and swallowed audibly. “I tried to be Veth for a while after the change. They called me ‘Halfling’ but in my mind I called myself Veth. But after a while-” she sighed. “I started to hate Veth. It was her fault I was stuck like this, because she was too stupid to just keep running. So I became Nott.”

“And now,” he paused and cleared his throat. “Now you do not hate Veth anymore?”

“Not so much. Nott did the same stupid things she did when you guys were in danger in the jungle.”

Caleb nodded and for a moment her didn’t respond. “It seems to me,” he started, several seconds later. “That Nott and Veth are the same person and it’s your choice what to call that person.”

“Do you think that maybe you could like Veth just as much as Nott?”

Caleb nodded and reached over to push her hair out of his face gently with his fingers. “I think that Nott is my very best friend, and I am looking forward to getting to know Veth as well.”

Veth smiled softly and rose to her feet. She gently grabbed his face and tilted his head down to kiss his forehead. “Thank you, Caleb. I love you.”

Caleb opened his mouth to say it back but it got caught in his throat. He coughed to clear it out as Veth lowered herself back to the ground. “Thank you very much, Veth the Brave.” He turned back to his book but he wasn’t really reading anymore.


End file.
